Wish upon a star
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: Kimiko has a brilliant idea that results in the beginning of something new... Raikim


Hey! :) So, I tried another XS fic, this ones a one-shot though, it's not as detailed as my fic 'The realisation'

Don't own XS, or the song used!! And btw, check it out if you haven't already! :D

--

Kimiko marvelled at the rush of wind in her hair as she soared through the sky. Presently, she and Rai were having their usual 'fly time', and Rai would protectively clutch Kim, and fly above towns for a while, as they look intently down at the midnight lights. Nobody knew about this other than them, not even Clay or Omi, who had no idea it had been almost a month since they had officially started dating. He skimmed over the lights and buildings and rose higher into the sky, doing loops and tricks to amuse and impress her; she squealed in delight and kissed Raimundo urging him to go faster.

"Rai! It's so beautiful!" She screamed over the wind. Her jet black hair was loose and free to dance with the air and mingle with Rai's own, as they began to slow down and check out more of the scenery.  
"I love you Kimiko," Rai sighed.

"I Love you too." She rubbed her nose against his placing her head to the side of his neck.

"I've loved you since I met you, beat that!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I waited for you, because I knew you were the one."

"…You mean that."

"I.Love.You. No joke about that Rai." She flicked his nose while she watched him gaze intently at her eyes. In his eyes there eyes there was a portal to her mind through the playful twinkle in her eyes. He landed amply on a rooftop placing Kimiko's feet on the concrete next to him before she hugged him; he caressed her back while she rested her head on his shoulders, gazing at the neon lights and colours that danced and intertwined to make new colours down below.

"Rai-"

"Kim, this is so…"

"Right?"

"Right. I just, don't wanna let you go now…" He tightened his already firm grip on his girlfriend, pointing her chin in his direction.

"You don't have to…" She leaned in and joined her mouth to his, pouring every ounce of love and passion she could into the kiss; this was her way of expressing her devotion to him a hundred percent, and she was content as long as she knew how she felt about him. Her spirits had been raised ever since that night, when they sat at the top of the tree, cuddling under the thin blanket of snow that made several areas of the temple ground appear barren. She had taken care of Raimundo for two weeks, even though she had a small cold herself, she insisted she'd be the one to care for him, the way she'd wished she had been. She had servants, but of course, with her mother deceased and her father running a business, she never had the essential company a child her age required, until she began to blend in at her schools and met Keiko and they were her "Family", and now she had him, and she wanted nothing more than to be with him every moment possible. Eventually, when her lungs could stand no more oxygen deprivation, they broke apart, grinning like crazy, and flustered. Kimiko grinned slyly at Raimundo, earning a raised eyebrow.

"Now who loves the other more?" He put his hands up in defeat before restoring their position on her hips.

"Okay you win, but, only by a little."

"Ha!" she laughed. "Let's go."

He stared in her direction "Where?"

"Anyplace, just…Not the temple yet."

"Kim..?"

"Come on. I have an idea."

He obeyed her wishes and took off again, at a steady place, so he could keep his eye on what he was doing, and have a conversation in the same time.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Ever seen a shooting star?"

Rai contemplated this. When he was a tiny boy (like his inner self) he could have sworn he saw some sort of comet, however, other than that strange appearance he had never had a lucky sighting of the wish stars.

"No, why?"

"Because, we're going to make a light show…" At first, Rai paused.

"What? How-"

"You heard me. You can fly, and I can intensify heat and light with my fire. I also have the star of hanabi for nice effects. We'll be our own little wish star, I've….Always wished I could be a star..." She looked to Rai, who seemed to be in silent awe with every feature of her face, from her Celeste eyes to the silk veils of the night on her cheek where the darker shadows begun in the premature hours of darkness.

"You _are_ a star, you shine bright, you bring happiness to people's faces. When I was little, I always used to wish I could catch a star. Have I?"

"You tell me." She smiled, as the star of hanabi glowed and began projecting spheres of orange into the night, exploding at a certain height.

"Wudai mars FIRE!" She smiled, as Rai accelerated, leaving their mark in the sky, spelling out the cheesiest thing he could think of, which at the time was: _'Rai's loves Kim forever.' _She grinned thanking him for the romantic-but-corny gesture as she put the shen gong wu back in her pocket.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Rai?" He freed an amused laughter, which then reminded him of an old song he used to know.

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket,  
Never let it fade away.  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket,  
save it for a rainy day._

For love may come and tap you on the shoulder,  
some star-less night…  
Just in case you feel you wanna' hold her,  
you'll have a pocketful of starlight…

He grinned, having chosen his brand new pet-name for his 'girl', and feeling the need to share it with her.

"You know what I'll call you from now on?"

"What?"

"My wishing star. Even though I already got what I wished for."

"Rai! Have you been reading Dojo's romantic novels again?"

"No, I mean it, you're my star, and that'll never fade." He perfectly executed landing in the temple grounds, holding Kim's hand and walking to the cubicles. Like a gentleman, he opened the curtain for her, giving her a kiss on the cheek for good measure, returned by a hug and a kiss from her also.

"Night Rai?"

"G'night, _estrela_." He yawned, heading back to his booth, and picking up his mp3 player and listening to a secret song as the Wudai monks slept soundly on their mats.

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder,  
some star-less night…  
Just in case you feel you wanna' hold her,  
you'll have a pocketful of starlight…_

He soon settled, satisfied that his little star was sleeping soundly, her steadily rising chest visible through the screen walls, ready to face another day of evil, and if he needed guidance, he had his little star right?

_  
You'll have a pocketful of starlight…_

_--_

So? Is it good? I don't own the song, but could do with a second opinion… (A review)

DON'T.OWN.SONG.


End file.
